Soba ni ite, à mes côtés
by Aotsuki-Midori Akimi
Summary: Rangiku est sûre, avant la fin du mois son capitaine et Momo se seront déclarés. Une petite fête va l'aider. Un petit one-shot pour une amie sur le couple que nous adorons toutes les deux.


Ohayo/konnichiwa/Konbawa lecteur/lectrice voici ma première fanfiction. Soyez donc indulgent ^^

Dédicace : Cette fanfic est pour toi, Morgane. ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Les personnages sont bien entendu à Tite Kubo sauf le dernier à la fin (je ne vous en dis pas plus) ^^

Bon lecture (j'espère )^^

Chapitre 1 : Écrasés par la fatigue

P.O.V Normal

Un petit coup fut frappé à la porte. Le capitaine de la 10° division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, leva les yeux de ses dossiers pour la première fois depuis ce matin. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué, puis :

-« Entrez » dit-il en haussant un peu la voix

Une jeune shinigami entra, un plateau dans la main

-« Bonsoir…Toshiro »

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais ne dit rien. La jeune fille, Hinamori Momo (que vous avez sans doute reconnue) balaya du regard la pièce. La vice-capitaine s'était endormie, assommée par l'heure tardive et la montagne de papiers devant elle. A moins que ce soit par le contenu des quelques dizaines de bouteille de saké, étalée derrière sa chaise. Elle sourit, Rangiku ne changerai jamais.

Elle s'approcha de son ami d'enfance et posa son plateau sur son bureau. Deux tasses de café étaient déposées. Toshiro leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-« Je t'ai apporté de quoi rester éveiller, mais je crois que je suis arrivée trop tard pour certaine » dit-elle en coulant un regard vers le bureau derrière elle. « Tu devrais te reposer un peu, il est presque 2h et tu n'a pas bougeai d'ici depuis 5h ce matin » rajouta-t-elle.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps. Une fois fini seulement j'irai dormir »

Momo soupira, intérieurement, lui non plus, il ne changera pas.

-« Bois au moins ta tasse. »

Son ami releva la tête de ses dossiers et grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oui … sauf que ça pouvait bien être un non.

Elle prit la tasse destinée à Rangiku et se dirigeai vers la sortie en buvant doucement le liquide chaud. Une main sur la poignée, elle se retourna. La jeune shinigami vit son ami tout aussi concentré qu'avant mais cette fois-ci, il buvait ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Elle sourit et referma la porte.

P.O.V Momo

Je me retournai pour la centième fois au moins. Rien à faire. Impossible de dormir. Je m'inquiétais pour Shiro-chan, il travaillait beaucoup trop, il allait tomber malade à ce train-là. Je pris ma décision et me leva sans bruit. J'allai faire un petit tour du côté de la 10°. La lumière était encore allumée, je regardais ma montre. Encore une blanche de passé pour lui.

J'ouvris la porte, doucement. Je souris. Shiro-chan s'était endormi, une fois sa paperasse remplis. Rangiku, elle n'avait pas changeait de position. Je m'approchai discrètement su bureau de mon ami. Il avait l'air si gentil comme ça, plus mignon aussi. A cette pensée je rosis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait. Ca doit être la fatigue qui me joue des tours. Malgré tout, j'avançai ma main doucement, hésitante, jusqu'à lui frôler ses cheveux. Il grogna un peu et j'enlevai ma main rapidement. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, moi ?

Je quittai la pièce rapidement avant que quelqu'un me surprenne. J'avais la main sur la poignée lorsque j'entendis Shiro-chan m'appelait. Je rougis, peut-être qu'il ne dormait pas. Je me retournai, le cœur battant, cherchant une excuse. Fausse alerte, il dormait toujours. Il avait juste prononcé mo nom dans son sommeil. Je souris, il avait dit »Momo et non « Hinamori » comme d'habitude. Une coulée de chaleur envahis mon cœur, et mon cœur se remit à battre. Il bougea et je m'enfuis sans demandai mon reste.

P.O.V Normal

Ce que Momo ne savait pas c'est que Rangiku était réveillée depuis peu et avait observée toute la scène. Une idée germa dans son esprit un peu (trop) fertile. Elle en était sure, avant la fin du moi son capitaine ou son amie se seront déclarai. Cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'elle avait remarqué que Momo et Hitsugaya-taichou n'était pas juste ami d'enfance, elle en avait maintenant la certitude. Sur ces (bonnes) pensées, elle se rendormit en pensant à son plan. Ben quoi ? C'est pas ses dossiers qui l'en empêcheront, contrairement à certains capitaines ^^. Premièrement, prévenir les autres puis,… le cerveau nvahi par la brume elle sombra carrément.


End file.
